fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon God Rai Nishigami
Personal Statistics Name: Demon God Rai Nishigami, The Divine Blood Queen Origin: HellBound Gender: Female Age: Physically 20 (Beyond Time and Space) Classification: Demon God, Vampire, Transcendent Being Combat Statistics Tier: 0 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 10) Reality Warping, Acausality (Type 5) Large Size (Type 11) Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Transduality (Type 4) Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Fire Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3) Fate Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Afterimage Creation, Plot Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Adaptation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Transformation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Astral Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Boundless Level (transcends the infinite hierarchy of demon gods including the netherworld and views it as fiction. which holds infinite steps that house an infinity within themselves that transcend the steps below. Is on the same level as Lucyfer and can manipulate and manifest in the highest of highs of the infinite hierarchy of the netherworld) Speed: Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Level Durability: Boundless Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Chaos Sword, Black Sabbath, Spear of Destiny Intelligence: Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon God Physiology: The status of a demon god puts them above all of time and space, meaning, laws, Physics, Logic, Death, Life, meaning, impossibilities and beyond, existence and nonexistence, reality, totality and duality. Anyone that is or reaches the status of a demon god are practically already near almighty. Infinitum Athletum: Rai can summon infinite copies of herself from any possible reality, Universe or timeline even the ones that won’t exist or were never meant to exist and even copies that are stronger than the other for all of infinity. And even in return the infinite clones she summons will also summon infinity more of themselves. Chaos Sword: the window and gate to the realm of chaos, the netherworld. a purplish longsword that can alter its size to infinity It’s always stronger than her opponent, always Erases and kills anyone or anything in one hit no matter what durability they have even ignoring the Immortality of her foes as well canceling it out, even Rendering Regeneration useless as well. The sword deems only Rai worthy of wielding it. Anyone else who dares to wield it will have there history erased from existence in every possible reality, Existence, Or timeline in the multiverse. The Dark purplish flames it radiates can negate and cancel out any higher dimensional attack or magic. It grants Rai a Shield causing anyone to come within her radius to fade Away into nonexistence. *'Chaos Slash:' a single slash from the blade can ignore all types and any types of immortality, Regeneration, durability and intangibility. *'Sealing:' the sword can slash through time and space to open the netherworld of chaos to send the target to utter madness for eternity with no chance or hope to escape. Fate Manipulation: Rai can freely rewrite the fate and Manipulate the fates of other beings on a whim. Hellfire Manipulation: can Wield and Use Hellfire From the pits of Hell, it causes unimaginable pain and suffering beyond The idea of pain itself. Anything Hit by these powerful flames will instantly die or be tormented in the flames itself tormenting the very soul. It Can Incinerate ones soul and Corrupt them on A Conceptual, Spiritual and mental Level, It can also be used to summon Demons From the realms of hell Heal Fellow demons or Banish Holy beings. Demonic Lightning: Rai is able to Wield the Fierce And Malevolent Lightning from the deepest pits of hell, It can destroy nearly anything it strikes With Malevolent force and power. It can inflict Absurdly large levels of pain and can damage the Target mentally, Spiritually, Conceptually, and Physically. It also has the power to Corrupt ones Soul if struck by it and completely Destroy it. Immortality and regeneration are ignored by this powerful lightning once hit by it. The Power can also be used to Summon, Create, Resurrect Demons or evil spirits and banish Holy beings. It is super effective against the strongest of holy beings. Succubus Magic: Due to Rai being a Succubus she can Use very powerful Lustful magic that forces men to submit to her in Overwhelming Pleasure, Lust and Beauty from her presence to the point they spasm. No matter how much they try to resist they will ultimately end up being her slave. It works on even those with no gender at all. She can use this magic to have Intercourse with men and corrupt their minds and souls with overwhelming Time and Space Control: Able to alter and shift the concepts of time and space to her will, she can shape time and space, control time and space, crush time and space she can Create infinite time and space, Drag opponents to dimensions of pure chaos. she can create dimensional rifts of infinite nothingness in the core of time and space to cause massive black holes that cause absolute chaos. She can even create her own versions of time and space, realms of infinite possibilities and impossibilities of hellish chaos and nightmares. Note: For better understanding of her tier Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Tier 0 Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Sword users Category:Fire users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space-Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Mothers Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:HellBound Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Age Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dream Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Physics Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Acid Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:Afterimage Users Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Demon-Gods